Ice Skating Across Woman Wept
by Sunshine After the Rain
Summary: "The Doctor reached out his hand, which she accepted, and lead her towards the doors. As he opened them, he remarked 'Rose Tyler, welcome to Woman Wept.'"


A/N: I saw a prompt for a fic of Nine and Rose ice-skating (preferably on Woman Wept) on tumblr. I was inspired, and this is the result. Enjoy!

* * *

The months she had been spending traveling with The Doctor had been wonderful, Rose Tyler reflected to herself. She was currently in the wardrobe trying to find some warm clothing. She had been reading in the library when she had looked up from her book to notice The Doctor leaning against the door frame. He had a soft look in his eyes she occasionally noticed when he thought she wasn't looking.

Noticing she had seen him, he quickly straightened his expression and said "Come on, I want to show you something. Dress warm." With that, he left the library and headed toward the console room.

Now, she was trying to find the warmest clothing she could. From experience, she knew that it never hurt to be over prepared when it came to traveling with The Doctor.

Selecting a heavy coat, a thick looking jumper, some warm trousers, gloves, a hat, an extremely long striped scarf, and a pair of snow boots, she walked back to her room to change.

After changing, she arrived in the console room. The Doctor was leaning against the center console, still just in his leather jacket. Honestly, the man never changed anything except his jumper. He also had with him a duffel bag, which he refused to explain at that moment. He told her that she would see in a bit.

The Doctor reached out his hand, which she accepted, and lead her towards the doors. As he opened them, he remarked, "Rose Tyler, welcome to Woman Wept."

He allowed Rose to step out first onto the crisp snow. It was day time there, though it still seemed rather dimly lit. Rose noticed this planet seemed to further from its sun than most planets they visited.

Rose allowed herself to absorb her surroundings as The Doctor stepped out of The TARDIS next to her. A little ways along she saw some ice formations. They rather resembled...waves.

"Doctor, are those..."

"Yes Rose, waves. Isn't it fantastic? Several thousand years ago, an event occurred with the sun causing all the waves in the ocean to freeze in an instant. Let's go take a closer look!"

He retook her hand and led her toward the waves. Awe filled Rose. It was magnificent.

The Doctor continued talking as they walked. "You know why this planet is called Woman Wept? The main landmass on this planet is in the shape of a weeping woman, hence the name." He continued rambling on about the planet's history and the people who used to live there as they drew closer and closer to the waves.

They reached the shore where many of the waves were relatively low. Further along though, she saw some waves towering fifty, maybe one hundred feet above her. As she admired the waves, she failed to notice The Doctor observing the joy and wonder crossing her face.

After a few moments, The Doctor led her to a relatively flat spot on the ice. He then plopped the duffel on the ground and pulled out two pairs of ice skates. He proceeded to lace the larger pair onto his feet. As Rose watched, he glanced up at her and offered "Care to join me?" That was all it took for Rose to reach down and grab the other pair of skates. As she took off her boots, the shock of the cold air stung her feet. She quickly put on her skates to try to warm herself again.

The Doctor easily stood up. Rose on the other hand had a bit of difficulty. Eventually, The Doctor offered his hand and pulled her up. She smiled gratefully. Not dropping her hand, The Doctor led her to begin skating. Rose wobbled quite a bit at first. It had been a long time since she had been ice skating—probably since she was in grade school. She laughed even as she struggled.

Eventually, she got the hang of it. She then proceeded to glide along and explore. She just couldn't believe her eyes. This had to be one of the most beautiful places she had been thus far.

She and The Doctor skated for probably a good chunk of an hour. Every once and awhile The Doctor would skate on ahead and twirl a bit. It seemed so incongruous with his character that she laughed in delight. She never would have pictured him having a talent for ice skating of all things. He never skated away for long though. He always returned to her side and reclaimed her hand and they explored together once more.

After awhile, Rose began to tire and her areas of exposed skin began to sting with the cold. They headed back to where they had left the duffel and changed back into the shoes they arrived in.

As The Doctor placed their skates back in the bag, he pulled out a thermos and two mugs. He then poured some hot chocolate into the two mugs and offered one to Rose, which she gratefully accepted. They found a foot high wave to sit on and they watched as the sun began to set, a small circle on a distant horizon. Their hands once more found each other as the pair watched the sunset and enjoyed the cocoa.

Just as the last hint of sun disappeared behind the horizon, Rose and The Doctor finished their cocoa. They quickly placed the thermos and mugs back in the duffel and started towards The TARDIS, as the temperature was rapidly falling with the lack of sunlight.

When they reached the TARDIS, Rose took one last look behind her, admiring the view before gratefully stepping into the warm interior. The Doctor followed behind and shut the door, blocking the cold air from entering. They wandered up the ramp to the main console, where they lingered.

It was Rose who broke the silence. "Thank you for bringing me here today Doctor. That is the most fun I have had in a long time. It was beautiful out there."

The Doctor smiled at her in response. She quickly leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before claiming it was time for her to find a change of clothing. As she skipped towards the inner rooms of The TARDIS, she had to smile. She really was quite lucky that a crazy alien in a blue box had decided to blow up her shop all those months ago.


End file.
